herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Disney Gals
Disney Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) 1310761125 1548 full.jpg|Bianca (The Rescuers) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales franchise) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible (character) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) LizzieX2.png|Lizzie McGuire (character) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Dory FN.png|Dory (Finding Nemo series) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Swfy02.jpg|Penny (The Rescuers) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Dot.png|Dot (A Bug's Life) Roxannepic1.png|Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Eil.jpg|Eilonwy (Dinsey's The Black Cauldron) Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) Duchess.png|Duchess (The Aristocats) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King franchise) BoPeepTS.png|Bo Peep (Toy Story series) Esmeralda_transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Atta.png|Princess Atta (A Bug Life) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles franchise) Penny_Forrester.png|Penny (Disney's Bolt) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) 282px-Eve wall•e.png|EVE (WALL-E) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Jane_clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles franchise) Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch franchise) 258px-Abby.jpg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) Melody_sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Jane Darling.png|Jane Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney girls collab kiara by radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King franchise) KairiKHIII.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Aqua1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Jeena origins.png|Jeena (Spectrobes franchise) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara (Stitch! anime) Marie.png|Marie (The Aristocats) Clipjungle2.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Boo_(Monsters,_Inc.).png|Boo (Monster Inc.) Amphibi1.jpeg|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House art 1.png|Luz (The Owl House) The_Owl_House_art_2.png|Eda (The Owl House) Gadget hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Maggie_(Home_of_the_Range).png|Maggie (Disney's Home on the Range) 250px-Elisa Maza.jpg|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) 1272449387 angela.jpg|Angela (Disney's Gargoyles) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) 2017-01-05 23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) 240px-Lucy Pevensie.jpg|Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) C40fc577eb9f72c29c6f745a3fac92f9.jpg|Quorra (Disney's Tron franchise) Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean series) Giselle 3.jpg|Princess Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Dave-the-barbarian-erica-luttrell-3.jpeg|Candy Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Fang Barbarian.gif|Fang Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Malina.png|Malina (The Emperor's New School) Kendall-perkins.jpg|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (main female antagonist-turned anti-heroine)) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Stacy Hirano promotional image.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Tilly green.png|Tilly Green (Big City Greens) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo2_1280.png|Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) Honey Superhero Render (back).png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) DrosselFullBody.png|Drossel von Flugel (Disney's Fireball) Sophie in the live action film.png|Sophie (Disney's The BFG) Trixie001.gif|Trixie Carter (American Dragon: Jake Long) Princess Calla.png|Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Ki from mars needs moms.jpg|Ki (Mars Needs Moms) Mars need moms 007.jpg|Milo's Mother (Mars Needs Moms) Sylvia in Wjare over otjnger.png|Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Mrs. Diaz.png|Angie Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Gloria fullshot.png|Gloria (Big City Greens) Nancy Green.png|Nancy Green (Big City Greens) Alice Green.png|Alice Green (Big City Greens) Wang_Ai_Ling_official_artwork.png|Wang Ai Ling (Ai & Stitch) Dot, a.k.a Agent D.png|Dot the Disguise Gal (Club Penguin series) Bea-Pecezuelos.png|Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Ducktales 2017 Lena La Strange.png|Lena De Spell (DuckTales 2017 reboot) Ester B. Wool.jpeg|Ester B. Wool (Disney's RoboDz) Lor.gif|Lor (Disney's The Weekenders) Tish.gif|Tish (Disney's The Weekenders) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Pacifica Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Fall) Tambry.png|Tambry (Gravity Fall) Haley Season 1.gif|Haley Long (America Dragon: Jake Long) 20180727_205231.png|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Heidi.jpeg|Hedi Weinerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) DED99BFA-E6E4-4026-9C1C-E84575BD1F2C.jpeg|Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Jackie image.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Janna.jpg|Janna Ordonia (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Kelly (SVTFOE).png|Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Brianna2.png|Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye: The Movie) 291283608110.jpg|Hannah Montana (character) Suitelifemaddie.jpg|Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) 052160c5b49640f3c0ce20dd6b9ab927.png|London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-12025268-961-1450.jpg|Princess Tamina (Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) Adventures in Babysitting Publicity Photos 6.jpeg|Jenny Parker (Adventures in Babysitting 2016 remake) Adventures in Babysitting Publicity Photos 2.jpeg|Lola Perez (Adventures in Babysitting 2016 remake) Bree.jpg|Bree Davenport (Lab Rats series) Inspector Gadget 1999 - Penny.png|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget Live Action films) Brenda Bradford.jpg|Dr. Brenda Bradford (Inspector Gadget 1999 movie) G2.jpg|G2 (Inspector Gadget 2) Live Polly.jpg|Sweet Polly Purebeard (Underdog Disney movie) Molly Underdog.jpg|Molly (Underdog Disney movie) Disney Princess Snow White 2009.jpg|Snow White (Disney) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas Disney.png|Pocahontas (Disney) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan Tiana PatF.png|Tiana Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney) Princess Merida.jpg|Merida (Disney) Elsa_Anna_pose_1.jpg|Princess Anna (right) and Queen Elsa (left) (Disney's Frozen) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki Disney Fairies Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Youloveit ru fei disney novye kartinki27.png|Silvermist Touchstone Pictures 41785_30176049348_8313_n.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jessica_Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Adventuresinbabysitting4..jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) Juliet gnomeo and juliet.png|Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) Fairchild Gen13 Movie 001.jpeg|Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 movie) Samaire Armstrong as Abigail.jpeg|Abigail (Stay Alive) Sophia Bush as October Bantum.jpeg|October Bantum (Stay Alive) ABC Studios 145191 mary.jpeg|Mary (Imaginary Mary) Muriel Stubbs.jpeg|Muriel Stubbs (The PJs) Tabitha Slacker Cats Photo (245651).jpeg|Tabitha (Slacker Cats) Snowwhite.png|Snow White (Once Upon a Time) Anastasia710.jpg|Anastasia (Once Upon a Time) BVS Entertainment Mitzy.jpg|Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Char 97930.jpg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) 19938a3a85e8ad1355956a9bfe1a59b7.jpg|Princess Tenko (Saban's Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) Agnes 'Fidget' Wilson.jpeg|Fidget (Action Man 2000 cartoon) Maria Valentine from Los Luchadores.jpeg|Maria Valentine (Los Luchadores) Jennifer Morgan (Heidi Noelle Lenhart).jpeg|Jennifer Morgan (Au Pair trilogy) SIP Animation ATOM lioness.jpeg|Lioness (A.T.O.M. – Alpha Teens on Machines) Will WITCH.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Azul 1.jpeg|Azul (Combo Ninos) Pilar (Combo Ninos).jpeg|Pilar (Combo Ninos) 63f460d1ab36afd07050eb111f49bf2a.jpg|Marina (Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid) Lola (The Tofus).jpeg|Lola (The Tofus) Marianna (Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams).jpeg|Marianna (Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams) Folia (Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels).jpeg|Folia (Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels) Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) 8FFFDF1D-A2BA-4409-AD4D-BF93E9634673.jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Pucca.jpg|Pucca (character) Jinmay happy.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Disney Junior 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Peanut_butter_and_jelly_otter_5.png|Jelly (PB&J Otter) Doc McStuffins.png|Doc McStuffins (character) Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) Sofia Balthazar I.png|Sofia the First (character) Charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png|Lola (Charlie and Lola) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) Princess Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) 709DB0B7-8D1D-42E1-B87B-B74E6CB195E6.png|JoJo Tickle (JoJo's Circus) Fifi (RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) Vampirina Hauntley 1.png|Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) The Muppets Studio Muppets - Miss Piggy - Render.png|Miss Piggy (The Muppets franchise) Marvel Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlet Witch Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) 4Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (X-Men) Carol danvers earth-trn259 001.png|Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) Bendys gamora.png|Gamora HxqnUlh.png|Wasp Psylocke AA.png|Pyslocke Jean Grey 9.jpg|Jean Grey 250px-Mary Jane Watson.jpg|Mary Jane Watson BlackcattotalHD.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Universe) Elektra Portrait Art.png|Elektra 3965062-thor.jpg|Jane Foster Jubileeblack.jpg|Jubilee Shadowcat-802.jpg|Shadowcat (X-Men) 5666599-x23.jpg|X-23 Torunn02.jpeg|Torunn Thorsdóttir Marvel Cinematic Universe BlackWidow3-IM2.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png|Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Elizabeth-Olsen-Captain-America-3-Vogue-27April16-Marvel b.jpg|Scarlett Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 003.JPG|Wasp (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain Marvel Render.png|Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Jones Is Badk.jpg|Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) IMG 6651.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Malibu Comics Contrary 0001.jpeg|Contrary (Ultraverse) Lucasfilm Princess_Leia_Large_Gun_Close.jpg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Images205TIDPR.jpg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Ahsoka_Render.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Rey Sq.jpg|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpeg|Torra Doza (Star Wars: Resistance) Marion.png|Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones franchise) Beverly_Switzler.jpg|Beverly Switzler (Howard the Duck 1986 movie) Marianne-0.png|Marianne (Strange Magic) 44b26ff131d58a0b0eaf8bfc44c3aa64--knot-bun-fantasy-movies.jpg|Sorsha (Willow) Mara Jade.png|Mara Jade (Star Wars Legends) Guri2.jpeg|Guri (Star Wars Legends) 20th Century Fox Marge Simpson 2.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Turanga Leela.png|Leela (Futurama) Lindab.png|Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Tina Belcher.png|Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Tara Boumdeay.png|Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes cartoon) Francine Smith.png|Francine Smith (American's Dad) HayleySmithFischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) jeannie-harper-life-with-louie-37.5.jpg|Jeannie Harper (Life with Louie) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Don Bluth's Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina (Don Bluth character) Dbebulmamain.jpg|Bulma (Dragonball Evolution) FC2463D8-B660-40C1-BA35-163017DB6D52.jpeg|Alita (Alita: Battle Angel) Lucy McClane.png|Lucy McClane (Die Hard series) Neytiri.png|Heytiri (James Cameron's Avatar series) KingKidfeature5.jpg|Kaye (The Kid Who Would Be King) Ellen Ripley.png|Ellen Ripley (Alien series) sad Nova.png|Nova (Planet and the Planet) WENDY.png|Wendy Darling (Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates) Americanmaid.png|American Maid (The Tick: Animated Series) Maria (The Book of Life).png.png|Maria Posada (Fox's The Book of Life) MiracleGrohe.jpeg|Miracle Grohe (Sit Down, Shut Up (U.S. TV series)) Kate McCallister smiling sweetly towards Kevin after finding him.jpg|Kate McCallister (Home Alone 1 & 2) Fox-made Marvel Women jessica alba fantastic four invisible woman 2338x3508 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 90.jpg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four 2005 movies) Invisible Woman (2015 Film).jpg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four 2015 movie) Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306) Poster.jpg|Elektra (Daredevil 2003 movie) Emma Frost GenX.jpg|Emma Frost (Generation X pilot movie) Valentina Allegra de Fontaine.jpeg|Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Jubilee (Earth-700029) 0001.jpeg|Jubilee (Generation X pilot movie) X-Men Cinematic Universe X2 Phoenix.jpg|Jean Greay (X-Men Movies) Xmen013.png|Storm (X-Men Movies) Rogue_I'm_X_'Ma_Suit.jpeg|Rogue (X-Men Movies) Xmen018.png|Shadowcat (X-Men Movies) Mystique XMA.jpg|Mystique (X-Men Movies) Laura X-23.JPG|X-23 (X-Men Movies) Boom! Studios bette_noir_3.jpg| Bette Noir (Irredeemable) Category:Blog posts